


this is how it always is

by ziptidez



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tommy is sad, Tubbo Deserves Better, Vomiting, all my homies HATE smp!dream, i dont know how i wrote this in an hour, light gore, sad tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziptidez/pseuds/ziptidez
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo angst go brr!! THIS IS ALL FICTIONAL !!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	this is how it always is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isleofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofdreams/gifts), [maltfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maltfall/gifts), [igabega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igabega/gifts), [immortaIized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortaIized/gifts), [lunchbox_friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchbox_friend/gifts).



> i honestly don’t really know how to tag creators on ao3 but shoutout to:  
> ness qekyo for inspiring me to write again  
> root for writing so prettily  
> seven and malt for hyping me up  
> moon who read this first  
> ily all, stay safe <3

It was always Tommy and Tubbo, Tubbo and Tommy. Everyone knew this. This is how it has always been. 

Through thick and thin, through war and through peace, they stuck together. Even through Tommy’s exile, they were still eternally connected. Everyone on the server felt the weight that Tubbo felt when he realized his best friend wasn’t coming back for a long, long time. 

What was Tommy without Tubbo?  
What was Tubbo without Tommy?

As Dream raises his axe and Tommy dodges, he thinks about his life before Dream. He thinks back of memories with Tubbo. 

Memories flash before Tommy’s eyes. He is sitting on a bench. 

The blue sky above him, no clouds in sight, allowed him to feel peaceful. He sat next to his best friend, his platonic soulmate, his Tubbo, on a bench that had been there since the boys could remember. The bench was old oak wood, but carried and cherished so many memories. Wilbur had engraved his name onto it when he was seven, Tommy and Tubbo had broken off pieces of the wood playing as kids, and Fundy had used it as a scratching post when he was a pup. There had always been a jukebox by the bench; Tommy had always loved music. He still did. 

He’s now back to the present, facing Tubbo. He is sitting in a boat.

He laughed as Tubbo tried- and failed- to put bait on a fishing rod. He offered to help, but Tubbo was stubborn. He insisted that he could get it himself (he couldn’t) but Tommy wasn’t going to ruin that for him. He allowed his friend to continue to attempt as he fished, looking into the water at his reflection. He thought of Phil, who held him when his nightmares were bad. He thought of Techno, who sparred with him on days he wouldn’t talk. He thought of Wilbur, who was always there when he needed him most. He thought of Tubbo, his best friend, his Tubbo. He really was lucky. He’d never say it aloud. 

He is back in the present. Dream’s axe was sharper than Tommy remembered. Maybe that’s why it hurt so much as he felt the axe drive into his leg. 

He thought that he knew pain. He had fought in multiple wars at the ripe age of 16 and lost his older brother to insanity. He had loved, lost, and fought continuously. He thought he knew pain. 

He had zoned out. The pain in his leg was too much for him to bear. He did the only thing that would bring him comfort. His Tubbo. 

“Hey, Tubbo?”

“Tommy, I think it’s my time to go.”

“Tubbo, don’t fucking do this. Do not fucking close your eyes you son of a bitch, I don’t know what I’ll do without you, Tubbo, TUBBO!”

Tommy clutched the boy in his arms, his final breaths echoing throughout the empty prison. As Tubbo exhaled for the last time, he smiled softly to his best friend. “See you on the other side.”

“Tubbo, what am I without you?”  
“Yourself.”

L’manburg was a country birthed in war. It was destined to fail from the very beginning, no matter what. A country born in war is a country to die in one. The very thing that brought it life is it’s demise. 

In a way, the same idea applies to Tommy and Tubbo. 

Some children are born with violence in their veins, their instincts to fight and yell and scream kicking in at all the wrong times, often times resulting in their own demise. 

Some children are born with tragedy in their blood, unceasing anger coursing through their veins, never done running from everything and nothing, because that’s all they know. 

Tommy and Tubbo. Tubbo and Tommy. The dynamic duo, till death did them apart. 

Tubbo was Tommy’s downfall.

For the first time in a long time, Tommy thought about his dad- no, Phil- bitterly. He knew he would never save him. He was always too late, choosing a son that wasn’t even his over his biological children. Techno hated him, and Wilbur was fucking dead. There was no redemption arc to be had. In a way, this ending was unavoidable. He was silent. 

Until he screamed. 

He screamed until his throat was raw and his eyes hurt from crying so aggressively. He screamed until Punz came through the portal with everyone, as they realized they were too late. He screamed until he was vomiting and shaking and weak. He screamed and screamed and screamed until he physically couldn’t. 

Everyone gathered around him, protecting him from Dream, swords ready and shields raised. Banter was tossed between both sides, neither really knowing what to do nor say. 

“Don’t you understand? I’ve won! I broke Tommy!” Dream laughed, dancing around the daggers that were shot at him from the eyes of the crowd. “He’s done!”

Tommy stood in response to this and walked over to Dream. His frown was evident, his legs were weak and barely able to support him, and his vision was blurred from the tears. His eyes were red and blood dripped down the side of his cheek, falling to his shirt. He wiped the vomit off of his face and stared Dream directly in the eyes as he summoned his sword. 

“You gonna duel me, Tommy? One last time, just the two of us?” 

Tommy said nothing as he raised the sword and gripped the handle. He continued to hold eye contact with Dream, eyes empty of emotion. 

For the first time since Tommy’s exile, Dream was confused. 

Tommy always had a glint in his eyes- a mischievous one, because he and Tubbo loved to prank people together, their laughs echoing throughout many memories of childhood. 

There was nothing behind the blue eyes turned grey now. 

The sound of a sword ripping flesh and hitting the ground echoed through the prison room. 

Tommy laid dead on the floor, next to Tubbo, as he always had. What was Tommy without his Tubbo? 

Nothing.


End file.
